


He loves her

by AdmiralHildeBelle



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralHildeBelle/pseuds/AdmiralHildeBelle
Summary: My first public work.  It's short and sweet.  (With maybe more to come)  Because I needed more of the raider.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Nuka-World Overboss, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 14





	He loves her

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before, it probably has; surely this isn't my original idea and I read something similar to this elsewhere. It came to me during a fit of insomnia at 3am. It's my first public work so I hope you enjoy it.

Gage was sitting at the bar at Fizztop Grill cleaning his gun as he always did when they returned from one of their Park adventures. Overboss Sole sat at her desk reading over the reports from the gang leaders that had come in upon their return. He heard her rustling through some pages before she set everything down and looked up at him, watching him for a few seconds as he wiped the oiled rag over the stock of his rifle before she spoke.

"Gage."

"What?" he replied gruffly.

"I love you."

Gage sighed and shook his head, never taking his eyes away from what he was doing. He and Sole had started an intimate relationship some time ago after her arrival at Nuka World; he'd fallen fast and hard for her though he'd never admit it to anyone. "Yeah," he says in what he hopes is an annoyed tone of voice. "Love you too, Boss."

Sole continues to watch him another few seconds before returning her attention to her reports. Gage watches her from his periphery and only when he's certain she's no longer watching him does he smile.


End file.
